Smite - Final Conquest!
by halolegend48
Summary: Smite Conquest is a yearly game that all the different lands of Gods, gather once a year to play in their own teams together. Now, the Smite Conquest Games have finally come around again. Out of all seven lands of the Gods, which team will win the Conquest Championships? Though, trouble still lurks in the games. The fire giants want revenge, and it starts with the Gods.
1. Prologue

Once a year, the greatest game to ever be played is held. Gods from different lands gather their own teams to fight in the Smite Conquest games. The smite conquest games was an agreed upon friendly game to play among the lands, to keep peace and coherence between one another. Before, the lands used to be against one another, but a greater threat, threatened to kill them all from life, and so they worked together to stop it. The fire giants. None of the lands new of these people, but when they showed, the fire giants nearly destroyed all of their worlds.

The leaders of all seven lands, The Greek God Zeus, the Chinese God Ao Kung, the Egyptian God Osiris, the Mayan God Kukulkan, the Norse God Odin, the Hindu God Ravana and Roman God Bacchus, were the ones to put a final end to the fire giants, together. The fire giants were condemned and tamed. They were also forced to forever be part of the smite Conquest games, as killing pones.

The Smite Conquest games have come around once again. The last team to win in the Conquest championships, was the team of Greek land. The losing team, was Norse Land. But now, it's finally time—to see who will be—the new, Smite Conquest Champions!


	2. Chapter 1

Loki raced through crowds of people, walking in the city market. "Move, move!" A Black flash of something moving fast past over roof tops. Loki was trying his best to keep up with the ghost of a shadow, but he was not that fast. Finally, out of a crowd, and the black shadow slowing down in pace, Loki sped up to make a tackling move, but suddenly a circle sheet of ice formed beneath him, making him slip flat on his back.

A feminine laughter sounded, running past him. It was Skadi. "Did you slip, Loki?" She Kept running ahead.

Loki fumed. She damn knew well what he slipped on. Her stupid ice sheet. Loki rolled off the sheet and stood. He raced once again to catch up, but this time, he switched invisible. Once he caught up with a cocky Skadi, he used his magic to make a clone of himself that ran ahead of her and in another direction, away from where he headed. She stupidly fell for it, chasing the bate. He switched back to visible, chuckling to himself at her. "Nice try to slow me down. Idiot."

Loki continued on to fide the black shadow. He saw it again, and in an instant he flashed to it, grabbing hold of the black furry body. It was Fenrir he was chasing; the wolf didn't have what he needed though. The wolf was snickering, but was still being strangled by Loki, and started to cough. Fenrir squirmed, Loki let him go in frustration. A ground shaking crash landed next to them. Thor's loud laughter annoyed Loki a bit, but he was glad to see that he got what they needed. The ball of light. It was in the mouth of Ratatoskr, who was in the one hand grip of Thor. The rat was upset, wiggling.

"Haha! I got the furry little rascal. You did well, too, friend. Chasing the ruse."

Was he trying to get smacked upside the face? Loki wouldn't mind doing it. Instead, Loki shrugged the comment off. Scoffing, "Never mind it. Good work."

"Loki! You ass!" Skadi was stomping towards him, in a fury that shown greatly. She was soaking wet, and dripping water every step. The drips froze to ice out of anger.

Thor laughed harder. "What in god's name happened to you, Skadi?"

She grabbed Loki by his shirt, "When have you gotten the ability to make your clones physical? Cause that ass pushed me in a lake!"

Loki tried his best not to laugh, but who would he be if he didn't? He honestly couldn't help it. "Not my fault you let my clone trick you. Again. And. Give you a bath."

She was about to punch him, but she shoved him away instead. "Can't believe you two won again."

The game they were playing, was one they played often as younger children. One team would be the ones with the ball of light, and the other team would have to catch them before they made it to a safe zone. Loki and Thor always paired together while Skadi would be paired with Fenrir and Ratatoskr. Never once has Skadi's team gotten close to winning, but the team's never changed up. It was the love of being chased Fenrir and Ratatoskr love to play, while Skadi found enjoyment in playing protector.

Skadi kneeled down to one knee, and began petting the air, but soon Loki was able to see the outlines of Kaldr taking form. Her dog was comforting her. "Thanks my friend," She told the spirit form.

Later that evening, Loki sat at a large dinner table in the palace feasting hall. That dinner was a particular special one, since it was to celebrate the welcoming of the next Smite Conquest games. Thor was having a good laughter with Tyr and Ullr. Ratatoskr and Fenrir were eating their food away from the table, messing with each other. Fenrir snuck a chicken leg from Ratatoskr's plate and that escalated up to a playful fight. Skadi was having a conversation with Sol and Freya. Ymir and Odin were sitting at the two one seater ends of the table, looking upon everyone enjoying the dinner company. They both shared a peaceful look to one another while raising their wine glass to drink. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except for Loki, who couldn't stop remembering the last Conquest finals. They loss. And it was his fault. He wasn't able to do much against the Greek Gods. They stopped him at every turn, every sneak he tried to pull, every team fight he tried to help in. It's like they studied him before the match. They shut him down good. The sudden remembrance of what their God jungler snidely told him made him boil in silence.

 _'_ _Some great jungler you turned out to be. They should've switched you out with Thor or one of your pets.'_

Loki could even still hear Thanatos' dark chuckle that followed after, and the sound of his scythe just before it cut his life points down to zero.

Odin had gathered everyone's attention. "Everyone, thank you for coming. It's always wonderful to see friendly faces. Now, as we all know, the Smite Conquest games are nearing in a month's time. I wish to discuss the roles of the team this year." Loki tuned in to hear. "Freya, Tyr, Fenrir, you three will be solo lane. Skadi, Ullr, you two will be adc. Sol—"

"And of course I'm the one and only mid-lane, for the twelfth time in a row. Can we recruit someone new to the mid-lane team already?"

"Maybe next year Sol," Tyr said. She huffed in detest. She hated being the only one to handle mid-lane.

Odin showed her a soft smile. "I know you won't let us down." She pretended not to hear him, shaking her head. Odin focused back to the calling of teams. There were only two roles left to call. "Jungle will be zoned by Ymir, Ratatoskr and Thor." Loki felt his anger rise. He didn't hear his name called to be a jungler. Had Odin lost belief in his capabilities to be one? Just because of one game? And Why Ymir! He was a support, god damn. He had been shoved out his own role by a giant ice being. As if he could be a Jungler, he'd alert everyone with every step. Just when Loki was about to excuse himself, Odin started the calling the last of the roles. "And supports will be, I and Loki." Forks clanging down on plates and awkward coughs were heard from everyone. Thor nearly choked on his food. Sol laughed at the news of Loki's new role.

Loki honestly didn't know what to say. How could he respond to shocking news like that? Odin had definitely lost his mind.

"Wow! This is great," Sol reached to grab her wine glass, she sipped a good bit. "Hell yeah, we're losing again this year."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the land of Greek, they were having a similar gathering. The hall everyone was in was marble white, and the atmosphere was very calm amongst most of the people around. Athena didn't know where to put herself. She didn't know who to talk to, everyone seemed, so, stuck up. Athena kept to a wall and just watched the mingling go on. Her own zone of space was interrupted when a cheery God, Apollo, allowed his presence to her company.

"You're Athena, am I right? Our new teammate and support in the Conquest games this year!"

She nodded. She kept her mannerism of proper authority. "That is right. You're our adc. A great one at that. I've seen all the games with you as the adc. One strives to be you, I'm sure."

He gladly enjoyed the praise with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure all the hunters do strive to be me."

Artemis came from behind. "Don't be so all about yourself. You aren't the only one doing the work of a adc, Apollo."

He lowly countered what she said, "Then why am I always the main one be the hunter in all the games?"

"What was that?" She eyed him with a raised brow. She heard what he said, but dared him to repeat it again. He played it off with a cool smile and shrug of his shoulders. Artemis then turned her attention to the new comer, Athena. Sizing her up. "Do you think you can do well as my support?"

"I'm sure I can. As long as you do well to get the kills in exchange for my many possible deaths."

Artemis took the comeback blow with a simple smirk. "A good support wouldn't be so careless and die. Remember that." Artemis walked away.

Apollo blew a strained whistle. "Seems like she doesn't approve of you yet."

Athena could care less what Artemis thought of her current skills. She didn't want to be in the Conquest games. The only reason why she was thrown into the team was because Zeus made her. He is the king of all Greeks, but why did he have to force her into the team? She didn't know if she could get along with everyone else. Apollo seemed like he could get along with anyone, but the others. She didn't know. That Artemis was a definite no in case of getting along with already. Athena sighed.

"Want to go for a walk?" Apollo asked her. "You seem like you need to get away."

Athena looked at him. She smiled a bit. "That would be great. Yes."

From across the room, Artemis, Scylla and Aphrodite watched as Apollo walked out the hall with Athena. Artemis could just feel the jealous fumes seeping from Aphrodite. "Artemis!" She whined. "Why is your brother leaving with that amazon?"

Artemis fought against rolling her eyes. She knew how the god felt about her brother, but she also knew how her brother felt about her. His exact words were: _'She's annoying.'_ And she can tell why he feels that way. "To be somewhere private to talk alone, I assume."

"Isn't she our new support?" Scylla acknowledge, arms held behind her back.

This was news to Aphrodite. She was surprised. "She is?"

"Zeus added her to the team. He announced it during the toast when the gathering first started. Weren't you listening?" Artemis said.

Aphrodite shook her head. "Not really. _I_ was _with_ Apollo." The way her eyes slyly lowered a bit and the way her voice said it, made Artemis realize what she meant.

Artemis felt sorry for her brother. Aphrodite would not be an easy shake off. She couldn't believe him. On top of it all, they were teammates. Artemis couldn't help worrying about potential drama being started. But he never thinks about those kind of outcomes.

Apollo lead the way while Athena followed by his side. The stars above them were twinkling and beautiful. "So. Athena. What is your story?"

Athena thought about it. Back to when all she was doing was training to be a Guard's woman of the kingdom. And when Zeus happen to be around, observing the potential new guards. "I caught the eye of Zeus with my abilities. I just wanted to be a woman of guard, but he saw more use for me. I wish I never used my abilities that day."

Apollo was really interested then. "Your… abilities. You don't really look like much of a support, to be honest. Not trying to offend you. Just that, many of the supports that we will be going up against will be very big and tough. What abilities do you have that can allow you to square up to them?"

"It's really just one ability that Zeus felt was worth something. I can transport myself to wherever anyone is, if I focus on them well enough."

Apollo was amazed by what she said. "Anywhere?" She nodded. "Even if I'm miles away from you, you could get to my like," He snapped his finger, "that?"

She smiled a bit at his musical ways of expressing himself. "Yes."

"That's incredible! Having you as a support, would be amazing. I wish you were going to be mine in the games. I'm stuck with Aries."

"He's a good support. Hardly anyone ever escapes his chains." She commented.

"Yeah. But what about when I need help escaping, and he's miles away?" Apollo had a point.

It made Athena see what Zeus saw in her abilities. She guessed it was a good move to put her on the team. She still didn't want to be a Conquest fighter, though. But if she was to seek approval of Zeus, she had no choice. "You are right."

"Athena and Apollo! The unstoppable duo." He chuckled, his laugher was as smooth as a mid-piano chord. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"I suppose so. But. I'm going to be your sister's support the entire conquest," She sadly stated.

"I might be able to change that. At least for one of the games." Apollo winked at her.

She smiled. She truly hoped Zeus was right to put her in the Conquest games.

* * *

In his bedroom chamber, Loki kicked throw pillows around the floor. He was livid. Skadi was sitting on the floor against a wall, listening to his cries. "He must truly be mad to put me in the Conquest games as a support! _A support_! God. I'm going to be a laughing stock." Thanatos's laughter sounded in his mind again. As if he needed to give that dead, skeleton anything more to laugh about.

"Maybe he knows something we don't. Maybe it will actually work." She told him.

A defeated sigh uttered from Loki. He felt at his absolute lowest. He was replaced with Ymir… "I doubt that. Thank you. Skadi."

Skadi stood up, stretching her arms. "Things never change, Loki. You've been using my ears as an outlet since we were young." She smirked. "I haven't gagged you yet, so I guess I never will."

Her words brought a peace of mind to him. He was grateful for her being there for him. "I guess so. Goodnight."

She made her way out the door, waving a hand goodbye in response. Loki collapsed on the bed. He thought about the conquest games heading his way. He thought about the announcer saying his name as the support. And he thought about that hellish Thanatos laughing at him to the point of death. That was actually a nice thought to him. Honestly. Him as a support certainly would be a surprise to see for everyone.

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of the world, where lava constantly boiled and smoke shadowed the area, was where the fire giants were held captive. A person in a cloak, and hood covering almost fully over his head, made way to the gate of a fire giant. The fire giant, breathed in deep and with every outtake, a fury that burned through the air. The giant eyed the smaller man and seethed, yanking on chains that bounded him. "Who are you?" The giant asked.

The man in the Cloak smirked as he looked up to the giant. "Someone who can help set you and your people free. Along with revenge on the ones who bound you here."


	3. Chapter 2

What are the attributes that a support should have? Well, one for sure would be, a body build that could absorb a lot of hits. Loki was flung into a tree and flopped to the grass ground. Everything hurt. Everything was not supposed to hurt. He didn't want to move, but a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to stand. The best he could anyway.

Loki was practicing in the Conquest practice field. His training as a support started a few days after Odin announced it. A week of training had already been practiced. He was making absolutely no progress. Odin let go of his arm.

"You have to move quicker while evading the gold fury, Loki. Use your invisibility more to help you." He tried to advise.

Odin had been trying to advise for the longest to him now. His words were only being wasted on him. He wasn't cut out for this type of role. With frustration, Loki eyed Odin. "As a support, I am supposed to tank heavy blows. Such as Tower shots, blows from gold fury and Fire giant attacks. Running around trying to not get hit, can only do so much."

"It can do a whole lot. You. Just need to try. Actually try Loki. I know you have been half hearting your training." Odin's eyes saw throw him and his bluffing attitude towards his role.

He was right. Loki absolutely hated where Odin put him. It was better than not in the games at all, though. Even if it meant him constantly dying in the games. Loki started to walk away.

"Where are you going? We're not done here yet." Odin said.

"For a walk. That's it. Don't worry, I'll be back to my sentence."

Odin had a saddened look in his eyes. Loki was still missing the concept of what he was trying to teach him. The potential that Odin sees in him, he only hoped that he would see in the games.

Loki was walking through the jungle area of the practice grounds. He could see Thor and Ratatoskr practicing sneak attacks on holographic minions. Ratatoskr messed up and alerted one of the minions, as penalty, he received an electric shock from one of the minions that sent him flying somewhere. Loki snickered and kept moving on. He was approaching mid lane. He could hear Sol's frustrated groan. He didn't step in just then. He hid himself in the sidelines to see what had her in a bunch.

"Alright! I'm ready to try again," She said, but Loki didn't see anyone that she was talking to.

She started to use her fire ball ability on the tower. The next second, Loki saw Tyr and Fenrir jump out from nowhere, from separate sides of her, and attempt to attack her. Sol was not prepared. She seemed like she didn't know what to do to avoid the bad situation. She dispersed herself into a fire ball as an attempt to get away, but Tyr was a step ahead and launched in the air in front of her, cutting her escape off. Fenrir was closing in behind her.

Loki sighed. Honestly, how could she not know how to get herself out of a surprise gank? Loki went invisible.

Fenrir was about to attack Sol with his claw, but then she disappeared. The wolf was confused and looked to Tyr to see if he saw where she disappeared to.

"I would look up if I were you two," Loki said from the side of them, just before he disappeared again.

Tyr and Fenrir listened to what Loki said, and could see Sol above them, channeling her energy in her hands.

Tyr already knew what would happen next. "She's going to ult us, isn't she?"

Fenrir tried to run, but it was no use. Her ult was a widespread affect, anywhere she directed it to go. She split rain of fire pulses in half, so that it would hit both Tyr and Fenrir. Fenrir was in smokes. And so was Tyr. It was just a practice. They were protected inside the practice grounds from actually feeling the full effects and power of their ults, but it still stung like a bitch to get hit with. Sol landed. Smiling, she said, "Guess I win this time!"

Tyr was quick to say the reason why. "You were saved by Loki."

Sol shook her head. "He just helped me get out your sights. I did the rest. You guys need to work on dodging my ult by the way. If you can't doge my ability, then you'll always have difficulty avoiding Agni's ult."

Tyr waved her down. She sure was full of confidence after that stunt. "I know. Where's that slippery sneak? He invades our practice, then disappears. I thought he was supposed to be practicing being a support. He acted like a jungler."

"He acted like a support." Odin's voice suddenly jumped in. "You say he saved Sol. And you say he helped you. What he did, was give you an opportunity. Saving and helping are not the only things a support is supposed to do."

Tyr seemed to be thinking about it. "I guess that is true."

"Do you really think this will work, Odin?" Sol asked him. "In an actual game?" She acknowledges that what Loki did a while ago to help her was really good, but, just making her go invisible, may not be enough.

"I arranged a practice game with the Greeks. They will be here tomorrow. To answer your question, wait and see."

Sol pouted. She hated the Greeks. The only bright side about them was their adc Apollo. He was the only thing to look forward to seeing. The rest of those high horses could turn back around. No pun intended for Chiron.

* * *

At a bar, loud music was being played by musicians playing violins and violas. Most of everyone inside was clapping and stomping to the rhythm. Loki was drinking an alcoholic beverage by the bar table, looking disinterested. Tyr and Sol were dancing together, going around in circles and then reversing. God. They couldn't dance. Loki took another swig.

"Loki, come dance," Skadi asked of him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

He lightly shrugged her hands off, shaking his head. He, did not care for dancing much. All of the balls he was forced to dance at with other young royal parties was torcher. And the fake smile he had to put on made it hurt all the more. "I don't think you'd enjoy dancing with a statue. Go on now."

He was about to turn his body around to face away from the dancing crowd, but Skadi used her ice ability to coat the seat he was sitting on, making him slide off to hit the floor, hard. She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would fall that hard. But, now that you're up off your butt, come dance with me." Smirking, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to where everyone else was dancing.

It was ridiculous. Loki just crossed his arms, standing still. He wasn't lying when he said she'd be dancing with a statue.

She stopped a second to give him a mocking stare. "Can you at least wave your arms?"

He abided that at least. She did the same to the sound of the violins. They looked stupid standing still doing that. He laughed.

"You are stupid. I'm sitting back down." He left back for his seat. She followed him.

"And your boring. Have some fun."

"I have fun. All the time."

She raised a brow. Loki had left his drink on the bar table, he was about to reach for it, but Skadi slid it away from him as she said, "Annoying people is not accepted as fun."

He reached over and pulled his drink back to him, all while smirking at her. He winked. "It's all the fun I need."

Still dancing in the crowd, Tyr and Sol were looking at Loki and Skadi. Sol shook her head, smiling, "Fate only knows how those two became friends."

"I think it _was_ Fate that made it happen." That statement made Sol laugh. He was right. Otherwise, there would've been no way in hell those two could get along like they do.

* * *

Athena treaded in the night light. The path she took was dark, but she followed it with no fear. In the woods, she knew where she was going. She made this walk a hundred times before. Many times with…

The path reaches an opening that led to an area by a lake. A few fire bugs flew around. Her eyes landed on a man that sat near the water, with paper and a pen in his hand. He must be so in another world, because he didn't hear her approaching. Close to him, she leaned over near his right ear and said, "One of these days, someone is going to knock you over the head, Quis." He was greatly startled, jumping in place as he placed his right hand on his heart, breathing in deep.

He looked back at her, sternly, "Athena!" He exhaled, "Stop doing that."

"I have to. I only hope one day me doing this will help your awareness of your surroundings. I don't want you to end up dead."

He 'pfft.' "I won't. Besides, at this rate, you'd be the one to kill me first—giving me all these heart attacks. God." She ignored what he said with a smile, sitting down beside him. He looked at her. "I haven't talk to you since you were invited to that gathering with King Zeus and his right hand gods." He focused back on his paper, eyeing his artwork as if something was wrong with it. And yes there was, because there was a black ink gash across the paper that was not supposed to be there. Thanks to Athena startling him. Actually. He could work with it, he supposed. "How did it go?"

"I was made the new support, Quis." She said sadly.

His entire track of mind that belonged to his art paused. He gave his attention back to his longtime friend, Athena. "Well. That. Is certainly some news." There was a string of confused silence on his part. "I thought. I thought you wanted to be a woman of guard?"

"I do."

"Then why are you…"

"I feel I have no choice really. Zeus is ahead of everything. Even who he wants as guards for our land. He asked me personally to do this support role. How could I refuse, and then so quickly turn around to ask to be a guard of his liege?"

There was another pause between them, before Quis bawled his fist and said, "Could've started with, 'Screw you,'—" He made her laugh. He relaxed his hand as he shook his head with a smile. "I don't know."

"What do you think about this? About me being a support for our people's Conquest team?" She wanted him to be honest. She didn't have much confidence in her abilities to live up to Zeus' expectations. Then there was Artemis' expectations she had to live up to as well. If she messed up really bad… It could ruin things for the rest of the team as well. Being a support, was so much more than being a body to block hits.

"Hm. Athena. You've always wanted to be a woman of guard. Now, you've been given the opportunity to prove just how well you _can_. I know you will do amazing in the games. I have no doubt about it. You shouldn't either."

Athena took in all his words. They comforted her. He had no idea how much he helped her realize what being a support meant for her. To guard her team. She took in a deep breath. Quis was the amazing one. An amazing bond sibling. Always since day one.

"We're having a practice match against the Norse gods tomorrow," She said, changing the subject.

"The Norse gods, hm? It's not going to be an easy game. Last Conquest games, they were in the championships against us. We won, but I think the only reason they loss was because of their jungler, Loki. He pulled them down. Whatever threw him off his skill last time, I'm sure he's overcome by now." Quis focused back to his artwork, staring intensely at the ugly gash. He grimaced sadly. It would take a lot of effort to make that gash blend into his work.

"Loki…" Athena didn't know him well. Besides the well-known fact that he was a god that only found fun in deceiving others. Loki. The trickster god. With a man like that on their team, it's no wonder they loss.

* * *

The next day, Loki knew what was in stored for him. His first try as a support against the Greeks. The last time they faced the Greeks, it was not great. Loki had to let that past go. But.

Inside their Practice Conquest grounds, Loki stared Thanatos and the rest of the Greeks in their face. He was alongside his own team. The standoff between them had an unbearable tension.

It was so hard to let bygones be bygones when all Loki wanted to do, was smack the overconfident looks off their faces. Then Loki noticed. Not all faces were confident, there was one he'd never seen before. A female. She had a stern look, but it wasn't hostile. Loki had a feeling she was just trying to hide the fact she was unsure about whatever role she was playing against his team. Loki sighed. That would make the two of them.

"Thank you for agreeing to this game Zeus," Odin said with much gratitude.

Zeus nodded. "You are welcome. I figured my team could use a warm up feeling anyway." The way Zeus said that last part, sounded like he thought nothing of the Norse's skills.

Odin payed no mind to his tone. "Let's get started then. What side do wish to have?"

"It doesn't matter." Zeus glanced at Artemis.

She caught what he asked in his eyes. She looked away from him to Odin. "Fire side."

"Very well," Odin said.

The two teams went their separate ways, to their own side of the Conquest lanes. A countdown could be heard announcing when the game was going to start. 20 seconds for Loki to think about how bad the game could go, or how unexpected. Loki, Skadi and Sol waited by the damage buff, for the holographic minions to appear. Skadi side glanced at Loki, seeing the sudden determined look in his eyes. She didn't feel a reason to be worried about him being her support then. Not that she expects him to get it perfect in his first game as one either.

"Loosen up Loki," Sol said to him. "We're going to give them a surprise they'll never expect." She smirked, giving him a reassuring look.

Skadi showed him the same. The support they tried to give him almost made him laugh. It was just too funny how they thought he was worried about his performance. Support or not, he was going to give those Greeks a problem to worry about regardless. But. He appreciated Skadi and Sol none the less. Loki half grinned. "A surprise they will never expect, is definitely right."

Let the game begin.


	4. Writer's Note!

Writers Note:

Regarding a guest that left me a question in the comment section, I had originally paused the story because of college. However, I have no intention of completely abandoning it. I already have the entire story mapped out, I just need to write it. Also, I have become focused on another story, which I plan to finish first. After I finish that story, I will definitely be updating this one again. So, to anyone that will like to be on the lookout for the continuation of this story, just hit the follow button or favorite (I think hitting favorite keeps you updated, not sure), and you will be alerted when it's updated!

Till then :)


End file.
